Harry Mikaelson
by Mizore53
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter has been lied to since before he could talk. But an unexpected trip to New Orleans will open his eyes forever. His real name is Harry Mikaelson, and he is the son and heir of Klaus, the Original Hybrid. In spite of lies, betrayal, and a rising evil, Harry will find love, discover new levels of power and achieve his destiny. He is the Hybrid Prince.
1. Prologue Part 1: Meet the Mikaelsons

Prologue Part One: Meet the Mikaelsons

Harry awoke to the sound of his Aunt Petunia's highly unpleasant shriek of a voice.

"What is it?" he asked

She put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Grunnings has decided to expand its offices overseas. Your Uncle Vernon will have to meet with contractors in New Orleans tomorrow. So pack your things. Our flight leaves in a few hours." she said, and turned to leave

"Why?"

Petunia stopped and turned around.

"I don't like this any more than you do, Freak. But Mrs. Figg is out of town visiting relatives, and there's no one else in the neighbourhood that would be saddled with your freakishness. So pack your things. Now." she hissed, before striding out of the room and slamming the door.

Harry sighed and rolled out of bed. He groaned when he hit the floor, but managed to pick himself up and throw his clothes into his trunk. He had just dragged his trunk along with Hedwig's cage to the front door when Uncle Vernon advanced on him.

"What do you think you're doing, Boy? You are not bringing that bird with us."

Harry rolled his eyes. He opened the cage and Hedwig flew out and perched on his arm.

"Go stay with the Weasleys. I'll come for you in a few weeks." said Harry

He opened the front door and Hedwig flew out.

"There. Happy?"

"Overjoyed. Now put your trunk in the car." said Uncle Vernon

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." replied Harry

Harry did his best to tune out Dudley's whining until they made it onto the plane. The Dursleys had all gotten seats in first class, while Harry was seated in economy class. But Harry didn't mind. He was seated between a quietly snoozing business man and the window, so he simply spent the flight observing the clouds and sky and the Atlantic Ocean beneath.

The sun was just setting as Harry's plane touched down on the New Orleans air strip. Having only his trunk and no carry-on, Harry was able to quickly exit the plane. He tuned out the noises around him and waited for his trunk at baggage claim. Soon enough they were on their way to the hotel. But the second Harry stepped outside, he felt a wave of magic pulse through him. Everything around him fell away, and he could hear a woman's voice calling his name. He ignored the Dursleys and followed the voice. He wandered for hours, until he stopped in front of a house. He looked around and found himself in the middle of the French Quarter. The moon was now high in the sky overhead.

"I must have been walking for hours." Harry said to himself

He had no idea how to find his way back, so he wandered into the house in front of him. Inside, there was a man and two women sitting at the dinner table. The man stood up when Harry entered.

"Can I help you?" the man asked in a clear british accent

"I'm sorry to intrude. It's just- I just got in today and I sort of wandered off, and the next thing I knew I was in front of your house and hours had gone by. Do you think you can help me find my hotel?" asked Harry

Both women dropped their forks and looked at the man, then at Harry. The man just kept looking at Harry.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Harry

The man recovered from his stupor first.

"No, no, of course not. Tell me, are you 14 years old?" the man asked

Harry felt a chill. His free hand rested on the pocket of his pants where his wand was hidden.

"How did you know that?" asked Harry

"Because 13 and a half years ago, our 6 month old son was taken from us. The kidnapper left a note saying that if we ever attempted to locate him, we would find his corpse on our doorstep the next day. So we did the only thing we could do. I had my witches cast a spell over the entire city of New Orleans. A spell that, should he ever return to New Orleans, he would find his way here. So we have waited for over a decade, but now you're finally home." he said

"But that's impossible. My parents were Lily and James Potter." said Harry

Harry opened his trunk and opened the photo album Hagrid had given him.

"Are there any pictures from when you were younger than 6 months old? What about sonogram pictures?" asked the brunette woman

Harry's conviction faltered.

"No, there aren't." he said

Harry paused a few moments in thought.

"Show me the letter." said Harry

The blonde woman zipped out of the room in, literally, the blink of an eye, and reappeared just as fast holding a letter written on parchment. It said just what the man had told Harry it said, but one very important detail stood out to Harry like an ink stain on a wedding dress.

"I know this handwriting. I know who it was. How could he do this!?" Harry demanded

Magic was pouring out of him, as his rage escalated. The house shook, and a migraine forced Harry to his knees. The house shook, and the man and women rushed to his side. Suddenly something snapped, and Harry felt like he had broken out of a cage he hadn't even known he was trapped in. He felt new energy coursing through him. Then he felt excrutiating pain as blood that was black as ink seeped out of his scar. But as soon as it was gone, the scar healed over completely. The man carried him over to the couch, and Harry lay there until the pain died down.

Once the pain was gone, he sat up on the couch, and the man, the blonde woman and the brunette woman were still nearby. Though now they were joined by another man, and two new women.

"So you're my real family." said Harry

"Yes, I'm your father. My name is Klaus Mikaelson." said the man

"I'm Hayley, your Mom." said the brunette woman

"And I'm Caroline. You can call me Caroline if you want, but I'd really like it if you called me Mom too." said the blonde woman

When Caroline said this, Harry noticed the intimacy between the three of them, and realized that they were all together.

"Of course, Mom." said Harry

Hayley and Caroline both lunged forward and wrapped Harry in a warm hug. Klaus watched Mothers and Son interact fondly.

"I do hope you haven't forgotten us, Brother." the other man spoke up

"Of course not, Brother." said Klaus

The others introduced themselves as Elijah, Rebekah and Sophie. They spent the entire evening eating and talking about themselves and learning about each other.

"Harry, you mentioned that you knew who it was that took you." said Caroline

Harry nodded.

"That handwriting belongs to Albus Dumbledore; the Headmaster of the school of magic that I go to. I suppose it makes sense. He was the one who placed me with the Dursleys after my par- I mean the Potters died." explained Harry

"I take it these 'Dursleys' raised you?" asked Klaus

"I lived in their house, but I wouldn't consider what they did to be parenting." said Harry

As though she knew what he was going to say, Hayley clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white.

"They made me do all the chores and cooking, while they lavished their son with presents. Until I was 11, I lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Even then they only gave me my own room because they were terrified of Hagrid." said Harry

"Caroline, love, step back for a moment. Hayley, look at me." said Klaus

Caroline backed up. Hayley's eyes were now glowing gold, and she was shaking with fury. Klaus put his arms around her. He drew her close, but her expression remained unchanged. Finally he kissed her, and she seemed to melt into his embrace.

Elijah then spoke up.

"This has certainly been an eventful evening. I believe it is time we allowed Niklaus and his mates to properly catch up with their son. It was nice meeting you, Harry." he said, before he stepped out, followed by Rebekah and Sophie.

"Why did her eyes change like that?" asked Harry

"That's right, I totally forgot that you don't know. Klaus is half vampire and half werewolf, and Hayley is a full-blooded werewolf, which makes you 3/4 werewolf and 1/4 vampire." explained Caroline

"Wow." was all Harry could say

"Don't worry. Now that we have you back, it's time to teach you what it means to be a hybrid." said Klaus with a smile

End Prologue Part 1


	2. Prologue Part 2: Family and Bonding

Prologue Part 2: Family and Bonding

Harry lay in bed, listening to the sounds of the city just beyond his open window. It had been two weeks since he had arrived in New Orleans, since he had found his real family. In that time his parents taught him everything he needed to know about being a hybrid. He had learned how to shift into the wolf, and how to use compulsion. He had learned how to control his enhanced speed and strength, but he still had plenty to learn about how to fight. They had discovered that the part of him that was vampire yearned for blood, but enough of him was werewolf that he didn't need blood to survive. Though consumption of blood did boost his vampiric abilities. The most noticeable change had happened the morning after his arrival. When he woke up the next morning, he no longer looked like the son of Lily and James Potter. He now looked like the son of Hayley and Niklaus Mikaelsson. He had dark brown-black hair like his mother, and deep blue eyes like his father. He used to like how he looked before, because it was a connection to his parents, but now he knew that they weren't really his parents. He preferred how he looked now, because it felt more natural.

He rolled out of bed and wandered down into the kitchen in t-shirt and shorts, and found Hayley cooking breakfast.

"Morning." said Harry

"Hey, how did you sleep?" she asked

"Like a rock. Where's Dad?" asked Harry

"He's gone to pick someone up at the airport. He's not happy that you're going back to Hogwarts this fall, but he's decided that you aren't going back there alone." said Caroline, walking into the room

That was a conversation that had been had last week. Harry knew it would be hard for his parents to watch him leave again so soon after getting him back, but regardless of how much he wanted to rip Dumbledore's throat out, the corruption in the British Ministry, and people like Lucius Malfoy running the country would always be a problem. Not to mention that he knew that Volemort was still out there, just waiting for a chance to rise again. He didn't like it, but it had to be done.

"I know, but until Voldemort is gone for good, we can't rest easy." defended Harry

Caroline hugged Harry.

"We know. It's just hard to let you go." she said

"Well I know you're here now. You won't be getting rid of me that easily." Harry replied with a smile

Caroline released him and sat down at the table, taking an apple from the fruit bowl. Hayley flipped a pancake onto each of their plates.

"This smells amazing. Thanks Mom." said Harry

"And you look really hot in that apron." said Caroline with a sly smile

Hayley put the pan and spatula down on the table and put her arms around her Alpha's neck as Caroline pulled her into her lap.

"Mom, get a room. Please." said Harry

Hayley sighed and removed herself from Caroline's lap. She took the pan back and put it in the sink, before sitting down at the table.

"Don't worry, Care, we have a room. One with a clothing optional policy." teased Hayley

"Just make sure you keep the apron." replied Caroline

Harry facepalmed, causing Hayley and Caroline to break out laughing.

"Sounds like everyone is enjoying themselves."

They looked towards the door and found that Klaus had returned.

"Oh we're just embarrassing Harry." chirped Caroline

"Yeah, they're a regular comedy act." replied Harry sarcastically

"Well I have someone for you to meet. This is Zatanna Zatara." said Klaus

At this point a gorgeous black haired woman with beautiful blue eyes stepped into view. She was wearing a white button up shirt and a black blazer, black short shorts, black fishnet stockings, and black leather knee length high heeled boots. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't help staring at her, and it seemed as though she was just as entranced by him. Harry was shaken from the trance when Klaus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you help Miss Zatara find her room." said Klaus

Harry nodded, and offered a hand to Zatanna. She took it without a moment's hesitation and Harry led her upstairs. They climbed the stairs, and entered a room. But it turned out to be Harry's room rather than the guest room.

"Is this my room?" asked Zatanna, and she sat down on the bed

They never let go of each other's hand.

"No, it's my room." said Harry

"Aren't you supposed to show me my room?" asked Zatanna breathlessly

"I don't think you want to see your room." said Harry

The young hybrid inched closer to the young mistress of magic. The closer they got, the more aroused they both became.

"No, I don't." she replied

"I think you want me to rip your clothes off and take you right now." said Harry, his eyes flashed gold

"More than anything." she said, in a tone that was barely a whisper

They were mere inches apart. They could feel the heat of each other's breath. One last moment passed and their collective self control snapped.

Smut Scene Begins

~~~Uncut version can be found at .ca~~~

Smut Scene Ends

In that moment of mutual bliss, it was as though they shared one mind, one body and one soul. Harry could see glimpses of her life: growing up, learning magic, and most recently, her father dying. At the same time, Zatanna could see pieces of Harry's past: living at the Dursleys' as a child, Harry Hunting with Dudley's Gang, but then she saw Hagrid tell Harry he was a wizard. She felt the awe that Harry felt stepping into Diagon Alley for the first time as an 11 year old, and his first three years of Hogwarts.

When this state of unity ended, Harry and Zatanna found themselves very much wrapped up in each other, laying on the bed.

"That was…"

"…Beyond amazing." Harry finished her sentence

"Yeah. I couldn't have wished for a better first time." she agreed

'I can't wait to do that again.' thought Zatanna

"Neither can I." said Harry

"What?"

"You said you couldn't wait to have sex again, and I agreed with you." said Harry

"I didn't say that, I thought it." said Zatanna

'Like this?' thought Harry

"Yes, like that." said Zatanna

'Oh my god, I'm doing it too.' she thought

"Maybe we formed some kind of magical connection." suggested Harry

"That sounds about right. I mean, I saw some things. I think they were your memories." said Zatanna

"Me too. I'm sorry about your Dad." said Harry

"I'm sorry you had to spend your childhood thinking that nobody loved you." said Zatanna

They spent a somber moment just holding each other.

"We should ask my Godmother, Sophie, about this bond. She'll probably know something about it. She's a really powerful witch." said Harry

Harry put his pants back on, and Zatanna replaced her destroyed shorts with a short black skirt from her bag. Zatanna couldn't help the fact that from the moment he pulled out of her, she felt empty without him filling her up. They ventured back downstairs and found Klaus, Hayley, Caroline and Sophie sitting at the table. They all looked up as he and Zatanna entered.

"Good evening, Son. I trust you had a good day." greeted Klaus with a smile

"What do you mean evening?" asked Harry

The newly bonded pair looked out the window and their eyes widened as they saw the sunset.

"Klaus called me when he recognized what happened with you two, but I never expected you to be out this long." said Sophie

"So you know what this bond is?" asked Zatanna

"Yes. Your bond in particular is called an Alpha Bond, and a very powerful one at that. I can only assume that it's because the Bonds are based in magic, and you both possess a great deal of magic power that the drive to complete it was so strong. From the first time you saw each other, how long was it before you were having sex?" asked Sophie

Harry and Zatanna both blushed, which Klaus and Hayley both found very amusing.

"About 2 minutes." said Harry

Sophie nodded.

"With this much power in a bond, that doesn't surprise me. If you had been alone when you met, you probably wouldn't have made it to the bedroom." she commented objectively

She opened up her bag and pulled out an old looking book. She handed the book to Zatanna.

"That book has information on all the different types of bonds, including a spell for identifying types of bonds." explained Sophie

"But we already know what kind of bond we have." said Harry

"Yes, but while the Alpha Bond is the most powerful Bond, it is just the foundation for your coven." said Sophie

"Now I remember! My Dad told me about this before he died. When the Alpha Bond has been established, Primary, Beta and Slave Bonds can be formed." said Zatanna

"That's right. These bonds can be formed without an Alpha, but they are far less effective and sometimes unstable." said Sophie

Zatanna gained a dreamy expression on her face.

'This is going to be a lot of fun.' she thought, which made Harry smile

'Agreed.' Harry thought back

End Prologue Part 2

A/N: Explanation on the function of the different bonds can be found at .ca


End file.
